Payback
by Nicky007
Summary: A lot of pranks are pulled on board of the HMAS Hammersley. New girl Marit tries to get in on the action, but she soons regrets that...


Seriously, I've never been more frightened in my life. Those piercing eyes stared right into mine and my heart skipped a beat.

My first instinct was to run, but I knew it was no use. I was outnumbered and wearing high heels.

"You sent those pictures to the CO, didn't you?" Swain hissed.

I blinked and tried to pull an innocent face, but it was too late. They already figured out that it was me who photographed their booze-party last night and informed the CO about it. Orders were to lay off the alcohol, because of the emergency exercise at 8 am. I lost count trying to figure out how many tequila shots they had.

"Do you how much trouble you got us into? The CO is making us clean the whole ship during the few hours that are meant for some well-deserved R and R!"

Swain didn't look happy to say the least. Buffer and Spider were also glaring at me, but what was even more intimidating was the fact they were conveniently blocking the only way out of the stockroom on the HMAS Hammersley.

"Well, that teaches you to decorate the bridge with my underwear, doesn't it?" I retorted.

"That wasn't us, Marit!" Buffer said, trying to control his anger.

"But 2Dads said…"

"Buffer is right, 2Dads himself did that. He was bragging about it yesterday during dinner", Spider confirmed.

"Oh…" is all I managed to say. I bit my lip.

The men didn't look like they were going to let me off easily.

"So, no hard feelings?" I suddenly smiled sheepishly. "I mean, if you did pull that prank on me, like I thought you did, you had this coming, right? Let's just forget that this happened and get some fresh air? It's getting a bit stuffy here…"

I was about to manouevre my way past the men and go upstairs, when Bomber appeared.

"Hi there…Just curious…why are all your shirts pink, guys? I just got them back from the laundry and I thought you usually wear grey?" She held up one of Buffer's shirts which was now pretty pink, instead of its normal colour.

Her timing couldn't have been any worse. I almost forgot about the other prank I pulled to get back at them.

Swain, Buffer and Spider first looked at Bomber in disbelief and then slowly turned to me.

"Close the door Bomber, we've got some unfinished business with this young lady here", Buffer said calmly, as I gradually backed away from them. "We're going to force feed her some sardines…" He knew I almost gagged at the mere thought of eating them. I shouldn't have told him about my huge dislike of sardines.

Bomber understood what happened, winked mischievously at me and closed the door. "Sorry, looks like you brought this all upon yourself!"

"No, please come back!" I shrieked, realising I was trapped.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for the moment", Spider smirked.

My eyes grew wide and I made a wild dash for the door, but Swain and Buffer quickly grabbed me before I could even touch the doorknob.

"Let me go! This is assault!" I yelped as they managed to get me on the floor. I struggled with all my might and reached up to open the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Spider took hold of my ankles and dragged me away from the exit. Eventually they pinned me down and I didn't have much strength left. So I stopped struggling and tried to get my breath back.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you want, just let me up!" I begged.

Without a warning the door opened and the CO looked down on us. It was a bit strange. Spider and Swain held me down while Buffer leaned over me with a sardine in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

I'd never seen the CO look so angry, or confused for that matter.

Within two seconds the men had pulled me to my feet and were desperately trying to come up with a decent explanation for the situation.

The CO held up his hand and shook his head.

"I don't even want to know. What I do know is you guys are in deep trouble…"

_A/N: What kind of punishment will they get from the lovely CO? Review and find out ;)_


End file.
